


Учитель и ученица

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Савада Тсунаеши - предательница своей Семьи, убийца и женщина, что утопит мир в крови, ради этого самого мира.





	Учитель и ученица

    Она постукивает носком изящной туфельки по асфальту. Улыбается. Реборн неверяще качает головой и крепче сжимает пистолет. Она выглядит непривычно в белом деловом костюме, но удивительно гармонично на фоне черной блестящей машины. Белая орхидея в коротких волосах, бежевый ремешок часов на левом запястье — и только черная дорогая рубашка разрушает окружающую белизну. Савада Тсунаеши ненавидела белый цвет — бьет Реборну по виску.  
  
И все-таки, несмотря на изменившийся стиль, ее жесты, ее движения, ее улыбка, ее взгляд — все в ней до боли знакомое, близкое, почти родное. Невозможно, невозможно скопировать человека так точно, даже иллюзии Маммона не смогли бы обмануть его инстинкты.  
  
— Реборн, давно не виделись, — уголки ее губ чуть дрожат, небольшие морщинки собрались вокруг глаз. Савада Тсунаеши не улыбается так вот уже три месяца. Савада Тсунаеши больше никому не сможет улыбнуться. — Я скучала по тебе.  
  
— Кто ты, черт побери? — она поднимает руки, показывая, что безоружна.  
  
— Реборн, не нужно нервничать. Давай поговорим. Опусти пистолет, ведь здесь только я, — Реборн устал, смертельно устал. Солнце мягко проглядывает через тучи, кидает лучи сквозь листву деревьев. Инстинкты Реборна молчат, словно действительно перед ним только Савада Тсунаеши. Его глупая мертвая ученица.  
  
— Ты умерла, — женщина смеется, откидывая голову назад. Звук ее смеха заставляет сердце Реборна пропустить удар. Его пальцы крепче сжимаются на рукояти пистолета. Реборн не верит в загробную жизнь и знает, что мертвецы не встают из дорогих гробов. Кто бы сейчас ни носил маску Вонголы Дечимо, он был живым человеком из плоти и крови.  
  
— Знаешь, не думала, что мне действительно удастся убедить всех в своей смерти. Даже удивительно, что никто не полез проверять тело, — Реборн хмурится, делая шаг вперед. Но двойник Савады Тсунаеши оказывается готов к этому, одним движением оказываясь по другую сторону машины. — Если хочешь, я докажу, что я Савада Тсунаеши, — на ее лбу загорается Пламя посмертной воли, и невозможно — невозможно — но он видит это своими глазами. — Я действительно не умирала, Реборн. Все это было театральной постановкой, — он не верит, отказывается верить в ее слова. Он сам видел тело, крохотное пулевое отверстие на белом чистом лбу, струйки крови на лице, стеклянные медовые глаза и белые лилии в гробу. Подделка искусна, идеальна, но всего лишь подделка. Он не убьет ее, вовсе нет. Отдаст хранителям Десятой, а после лично проследит, чтобы затейника этого маскарада закопали в землю. Никто не смеет глумиться над памятью Вонголы Дечимо.  
  
 — Что же, видно, мы действительно переборщили с реализмом. Ладно, придется действовать по-другому, — слышит он чужой шепот, и в воздухе взревело Пламя. Машину разрывает на части, жар опаляет Реборну щеки и кровь в его жилах вскипает.  
  


***

  
  
      Реборн — лучший киллер, идеальный убийца. Почти тридцать с лишним лет никому не удавалось одержать над ним верх. Маленькая женщина напротив — белый костюм, слегка испачканный в пыли, белая орхидея в коротких каштановых волосах — носит лицо его ученицы. Эта женщина вморозила его в лед техникой Вонголы Примо. Реборн отказывается верить. Реборн видит толпу людей в черном, шестерку мужчин с каменными лицами, в глубине глаз которых горело безумие, и дубовый гроб, наполненный белыми лилиями. Савада Тсунаеши ненавидела лилии. Особенно белые.  
  
      Тонкие, холеные пальцы, сейчас не скрытые перчатками с римской 10, аккуратно снимают с него желтую пустышку. Савада Тсунаеши застывает напротив своего учителя, готовясь прощаться. Желтая пустышка Аркобалено солнца ложится в карман, к другим пустышкам.  
  
— Я действительно не хотела, Реборн, — мягкая ладонь коснулась его щеки. — Я действительно не заслуживаю прощения. Но у меня не было другого выбора. Мне пришлось предать Семью, играть в эти игры с похоронами… Для всех будет лучше, если Нео-Примо, Савада Тсунаеши останется мертвой, — медовые глаза потемнели, и на их дне Реборн видел свое отражение.  
  
— Зачем все это? — она отстраняется. Ветер взъерошивает ее волосы, разрушая аккуратную прическу.  
  
— Зачем? — она нервно смеется, убирая пряди волос с лица. — Потому что я убила Бьякурана, Реборн. Десятилетнее будущее, из-за моей недальновидности и малодушия Бьякуран захватил половину мира и почти собрал Три-ни-Сетте. Я решила разрушить его планы, отправив младшую версию себя на десять лет вперед. И мне удалось. Наш мир не был завоеван и разрушен. Но я понятия не имела, с какими последствиями придется столкнуться. Какой ценой дастся эта победа. Эффект бабочки, — Савада Тсунаеши кривит губы в улыбке, протягивая правую руку. На среднем пальце мягко светилось кольцо Неба Маре. — Последствия моего решения будут ужасны, я это видела. Чтобы спасти хотя бы часть населения, мир должен быть разрушен. Мне придется стать Бьякураном этого мира, — Реборн не вздрагивает, когда она снимает с него шляпу. Тсунаеши надевает ее на голову, стараясь не помять цветок в волосах. Пистолет в ее руке направлен ему в лоб:  
  
— Обещаю, твоя смерть не будет напрасной. Спасибо за все, Реборн, — Реборн усмехается, почти гордясь этой выросшей девчонкой. Перед ним настоящая Савада Тсунаеши — предательница своей Семьи, его убийца и женщина, что утопит мир в крови, ради этого самого мира. Савада Тсунаеши спускает курок.


End file.
